1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a fixing structure of a removable electronic device; in particular, to a fixing structure of a removable electronic device which can be disposed outside of the electronic device and is easy to remove and change.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional disk drive arrays can be applied to server systems. In order to easily fix the disk drive arrays, two holder devices are respectively disposed at two sides of the front end of the disk drive array having an outer casing, and the disk drive array can be removed and changed using the two holder devices. The conventional holder device has holding and fixing functions, and includes a base body and a holder. The holder can be rotatably pivoted on the base body. The base body is disposed with a combined screw, a floating screw, a screw sleeve, or a hand turn screw, that can be used to screwedly connect to the bay, and the disk drive array is fixed to the bay. However, the abovementioned holder device needs to be disposed with complex components for holding in place and for fixing the unit, the structure is complicated to manipulate, and the manufacturing cost is increased.
For such reasons as above, the inventor of this instant disclosure has contributed to research and developed the fixing structure of the removable electronic device of the instant disclosure to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks.